mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Fissure (Ability)
, , |recharge = 8 seconds|kits = Iron Golem (Super Smash Mobs)|usage = Activated by right-clicking with an axe (player must not be airborne)}} Fissure is an ability used by the Iron Golem in Super Smash Mobs. It was added along with the game's release in early 2013. Statistics When right-clicking while holding the axe, the ability is activated, unless the player is airborne. Fissure forces blocks out of the ground in front of the user, dealing a large amount of damage to enemies who are hit by the wave of erupting blocks. The damage increases with each block the fissure travels, ranging from 4 to a maximum of 17 damage points ( - ). The move has a 1.5 block hitbox. All players standing in the path of the wave, regardless if they can evade the wave itself, will be given a Slowness II debuff for 4 seconds. The eruption halts abruptly after 14 blocks or after reaching any non-solid block. History January 25, 2018 – Developer Update * October 30, 2014 – Kits, Balance, Maps * January 17, 2014 – SSM Update * Early 2013 – SSM Release * Strategies With Fissure deals a large amount of knockback to opponents and can be used to knock them off of the map, though it is primarily used to deal damage. To aim well, you need to know roughly how fast the wave moves so you can predict where your opponents will be. While the skill can be used in close-ranged combat, it is definitely more rewarding when hitting players in the distance. Paired with the Slowness effect, you can easily chase others who are trying to escape. With precise aiming, you can pull players into your Fissure with Iron Hook, allowing you to rack up massive damage. Against Despite its large damage potential, Fissure can usually be evaded without a counter move since a double jump is almost always enough to evade its path. Should you have no double jump available, make sure you have at least one recovery move ready to cancel the incoming knockback. If successfully predicted, Fissure will have no serious impact other than the slowness. This will only affect your horizontal movement though – in other words, if you continue to double jump, you will barely notice the slowness. Trivia * Between January and October 2014, the ability was temporarily removed. ** Iron Hook was originally planned to replace Fissure. ** After being brought back, Iron Golem was the first SSM kit to have 3 non-passive moves. * The summoned blocks last for 14 seconds. ** With precise timing, this can be used to tower up infinitely. ** To achieve a more realistic animation, Grass blocks in the path are replaced with Dirt, Stone with Cobblestone, and Stone Bricks with Cracked Stone Bricks. * The fissure's path is highlighted by particles as soon as the player uses the ability. * Due to issues with the game's performance, SSM maps must not have buttons on the floor. This used to interfere with Fissure. * Fissure can hit and knock back spectators. * After being hit, players are teleported 1 block upwards to avoid getting stuck.Category:Ability Category:Super Smash Mobs